Schlangentanz
by 0MiKu0
Summary: Jeder kann tanzen! Etwas kindisch, aber voll mit Liebe. Meine Erste. SSLM


An einem frühen Abend im Dezember 1994 war Severus Snape, seines Zeichens nach wie vor Lehrer für Zaubertränke (und zu seinem Leidwesen noch immer nicht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) an Hogwarts, der größten britischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, hin und her gerissen.

Ihm war tatsächlich gleichzeitig zum lachen und zum weinen zu mute und wie immer tat er einfach nichts von beidem, mühte sich, gar keine Gefühlsregung zuzulassen.

Sein Dilemma definierte sich so:

Eigentlich sollte man von Menschen wie ihm erwarten, dass er keine vorfreudigere Zeit kannte, als die kurz vor den Ferien. Wenn er ungestörten, ruhigen Tagen entgegen sah, an denen ihm kein lärmendes Kind, kein unreifer Halbwüchsiger und auch keiner der immer weniger ernstzunehmenden Kollegen zu nahe treten konnte. Tatsächlich war für Severus Snape nicht der Urlaub das Ziel der freien Zeit, die Heimkehr zur Familie oder gar, bei diesem Gedanken entwich ihm ein bitteres Schnauben, das von allen, Muggeln wie Zauberern auf dieser Seite des Erdballs so verehrte „Fest der Liebe" an sich. Weihnachten.

All das besinnliche Kerzengezündel und Liedergesinge war für den Hauslehrer von Slytherin nicht erstrebenswert, genau so wenig wie ihn in seiner geerbten Wohnung in Spinner's End irgendeine Familie erwartete. Von Urlaub konnte ebenso wenig die Rede sein, denn er zog es vor, die freien Tage irgendwo zwischen dem Sessel in seiner Privatbibliothek und dem Experimentiertisch in seinem höchstselbst eingerichteten Labor zu verbringen. Ungestörte Forschung. Ja, das erschien ihm als wirkliche Glanzaussicht. In Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Einen gewissen Grad an Zufriedenheit spürte er schon die letzten Tage über immer wieder anklingen, sobald er einen Blick in seine längst fein säuberlich, wenn auch durch einen Zauberstabschwenk vollgepackten Koffer warf.

So wie gerade jetzt.

Er saß, wie so oft wenn es festlich, aufgewühlt und bestürzend kindisch im ganzen Schloss zuging, allein in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, am großen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro. Links und rechts von ihm türmten sich kostbare Ausleihen aus der Bibliothek. In seiner Hand ruhte der schwarze Schreibfederkiel über einem unberührten Pergament. Langsam senkte er seinen Blick hinab, beobachtete, wie sich ein Tropfen der pechschwarzen Tinte von der Schreibspitze löste und auf den sonst makellosen Bogen niederging. Mit einem leisen „Plitsch", dass von den Kellerwänden widerzuhallen schien, machte sich der einsame schwarze Fleck breit. Severus betrachtete das als Zeichen, lies den Federkiel resigniert neben die Rolle Pergament und sich zurück in die Lehne seines bequemen Schreibtischstuhls fallen.

Solange er noch in der Schule war, würde er keine Zeit und Muse zum wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten finden. Nicht, solange er in dem Wissen hier saß, dass sich ein Stockwerk über ihm das von ihm meist gehasste Schulfest überhaupt abspielte:

der Weihnachtsball.

Schon beim bloßen Gedanken an das Wort spannte sich seine Oberlippe angewidert ein wenig über den Zähnen. In ein paar Stunden würde es soweit sein. All diese naiven, dummen Teenager würden ihm buchstäblich auf der Nase, mindestens auf der Zimmerdecke herumtanzen. Allen voran Potter.

Dieser Name verursachte noch mehr als nur Übelkeit in seinem Körper. Er hatte das direkte Gefühl, durch die Vorstellung der Buchstaben, welche das Wort bildeten, Migräne zu bekommen.

Potter.

Dieser Möchtegernchampion. Ebenso ein Gockel wie sein Vater es gewesen war...

„Severus, sie sind ja noch gar nicht umgezogen!"

Der Angesprochene schreckte zusammen, war sich gerade mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Lider gefahren und so versunken in hasserfüllten Erinnerungen an James Potter, dass er den Schulleiter, der unter dessen sein Büro betreten hatte, gar nicht bemerken konnte. Jetzt blinzelte er ihn mit leicht gerunzelten Brauen an.

„Sir?"

Albus Dumbledore lächelte mit amüsierten blauen Augen über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg. Gemächlich trat er einige Schritte durch den Raum und setzte sich Snape gegenüber auf jenen Stuhl, auf dem schon so viele Generationen von Schülern in Angst ausgeharrt hatten. Um seinen älter gewordenen Körper herum legte sich ein prächtiger, teuer aussehender Festumhang, Seide und Brokat, mit beinahe so vielen Nuancen von blau und grau, wie seine Augen sie inne hatten.

Ganz sachte, kaum merklich aber fragend, legte Snape den Kopf schief, obgleich er wusste, was sein Vorgesetzter gemeint hatte. Dieser seufzte zunächst leise durch seinen Rauschebart.

„Albus, Severus. Einfach Albus.", doch er ließ ihn sich gar nicht korrigieren:

„Ich wundere mich darüber, dass sie ihren Festumhang noch nicht tragen. Alle anderen Kollegen sind bereits fertig gemacht."

Natürlich. Snape konnte sie alle vor sich sehen., wie sie einmal alle paar Jahre die wohl gehüteten guten Sachen aus dem Schrank holten. Und wiederum wurde ihm übel.

Er räusperte sich, jeden Spott zurück haltend und war um Höflichkeit bemüht:  
„ Wenn sie es erlauben würde ich mich gern dem Vergnügen des Weihnachtsballs entziehen und stattdessen hier unten noch etwas bearbeiten."

Dumbledore zog nun seinerseits fragend seine silbernen Augenbrauen die Stirn empor.

„Bearbeiten? Severus, sie waren der erste, der mit allen Stoffverteilungen, zu korrigierenden Tests und Zwischennoten fertig war und sie mir übergeben hat."

Ertappt. Zeit schindend räusperte er sich erneut, legte sich einen Satz zurecht und sprach ihn trotzdem sehr langsam aus:

„Ich möchte in den Ferien ein wenig der Wissenschaft nachgehen, Si... Albus. Das bedarf guter und sorgfältiger Vorarbeit."

Der Schulleiter verharrte kurz, ließ seinen Blick auf dem Jüngeren ruhen, dann plumpste er ausatmend in den Stuhl zurück und sah sich in Snapes Büro um.

„Haben sie nichts an Süßigkeiten hier? Ich muss gestehen, ich habe mir dieses Jahr einen dieser Entzückenden Adventskalender für Großfamilien gekauft. Hinter den Türchen taucht sieben Mal neue Schokolade auf."

Er lachte leise und von sich selbst amüsiert auf. Snape zog irritiert einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Manchmal bekam er wirklich das Gefühl, in Gestalt Dumbledores säße ihm nicht einer der besten Zauberer seiner Zeit, sondern einfach ein langsam aber sicher dement werdender Süßigkeitenopa gegenüber. Kaum hatte er sich von diesem Gedanken hinreißen lassen, enthüllte der Ältere den Sinn hinter seinem Themawechsel, als hätte er ihn genau durchdacht.

„Manchmal muss man sich eben etwas gönnen. Was ist mit ihnen, Severus?"  
Er lehnte sich nach vorn, sah ihn wieder so prüfend, ja durchdringend an, „Warum gönnen sie sich nie etwas?"

Vermutlich dachte er jetzt, diese Frage hätte gesessen, er hätte den wunden Punkt seines jüngeren Kollegen erwischt. Doch dessen sonst nahezu verkrampft gerade Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig. Er nahm sich seine Karaffe vom Tisch und goss sich ein wenig frisches, kristallklares Wasser in das bereit stehende Glas.

„Nun, Albus. Glauben sie mir wenn ich sage, dass es ein größerer Genuss für mich wäre, den Festlichkeiten nicht beiwohnen zu müssen?"

Er setzte an und trank einen Schluck, sah dabei wieder zu Dumbledore, der irritiert blinzelte, dann ein wages Schmunzeln zeigte:

„Na na, Professor Snape. Soll das etwa heißen, sie können unserem berühmten Weihnachtsball nicht ein Quäntchen Freude abgewinnen? Dabei meine ich mich doch zu erinnern, dass zu ihrer Schulzeit hier auch ein ebensolcher stattgefunden hat, wenn auch losgelöst vom Trimagischen Turnier. Sie waren sogar ebenfalls in der vierten oder fünften Klasse, nicht wahr? Und da wollen sie nicht heute Nacht den Geist ihrer Jugend herauf beschwören und noch einmal... wie haben wir früher gesagt, 'bis in die Puppen' tanzen?"

Um ein Haar wäre glatt Rührung in Snape aufgekommen darüber, wie sehr der Schulleiter sich hier um ihn bemühte, wäre er ihm damit nicht so unsäglich auf die Nerven gefallen. Mit einer gediegenen Bewegung stellte er das Wasserglas wieder ab, leckte sich nur kurz die Lippen.  
„Nun Sir... Albus... Ich danke ihnen sehr für ihre Motivationsversuche und ja, sie erinnern sich richtig. Ich würde auch niemals auf die Idee kommen, irgendeine Festivität an Hogwarts anzuzweifeln.", oh doch, das würde er, aber hier gehörte das gerade nicht her, „Und doch muss ich zugeben, dass ich auch seiner Zeit als Schüler den Ball nicht besucht habe."

Mit diesem Fakt schien er den Älteren doch tatsächlich zu überraschen. Seit langem erinnerte sich einmal wieder jemand an etwas, was Dumbledore vergessen, wusste etwas, was er noch nicht einmal geahnt hatte. Mit halb gekräuselter Stirn, bis zum Haaransatz gezogenen Brauen und wachen Augen sah er Snape an.

„Oh... wie kam es denn dazu, wenn ich fragen darf? Also... ich meine doch, das ist sehr selten, wenn sie damit nicht der einzige an unserer Schule waren und sind. Warum sollte ein Teenager seinen ersten richtigen Ball verpassen?"

Snape atmetet ruhig aus, dann: „Aus rein privaten Interessen, Sir."

Der alte Zauberer erhob sich und legte die langen, schmalen Hände entschieden in die Hüften.

„Dann ist es wohl umso wichtiger, dass sie dieses Vergnügen nachholen. Sie können doch Hogwarts nicht einmal verlassen, ohne je auf einem Ball gewesen zu sein!"

Sein Blick war entschieden, er schien Severus in diesem Moment selten unerbittlich.

„Aber Sir..."

„Albus, mein Junge!", unter brach er ihn, wenn auch lachend, „Ich sehe sie dann in der großen Halle, die Dekoration ist umwerfend, ja bezaubernd gelungen, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

Ohne Snape ein weiteres Wort sagen zu lassen, kehrte Dumbledore sich um. Sein Umhang rauschte und raschelte auf, als er in der offenen Tür noch einmal stehen blieb, um zu dem verbittert dreinblickenden Lehrer zurück zu sehen.

„Ich kann sie natürlich nicht zwingen, zu erscheinen. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass wir uns nach den Ferien einmal über ein paar Nachhilfestunden für einige Gryffindorschüler in Zaubertränke unterhalten sollten. So wie Hauspunkte- und Notenstand der meisten derzeit sind, habe ich sonst bald die Kultusabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums am Hals."

Er zwinkerte verschmitzt, hob kurz huldvoll die Hand und stieg mit einem „Überlegen sie sich's!" auf der Zunge die Treppen aus dem Kerker empor.

Erst als Severus sich sicher war, allein zu sein, stand er ruckartig auf und schritt Türen knallend durch das Büro zu seinen privaten Gemächern. Leise Flüche fanden den Weg über seine vom den-Mund-halten weiß gewordenen Lippen. Hatte dieser alte Mann doch tatsächlich ein Druckmittel und erpresste ihn. Er ZWANG ihn, an diesem dummen, dummen Ball teilzunehmen. Wenn er es nicht tat, hätte er vermutlich Nachhilfestunden mit Neville Longbottom bis zu dessen Schulabschluss oder etwas in der Preislage zu erwarten.

Noch immer halb in Rage entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe und Socken, während er sein Schlafzimmer zum Bad durchquerte. Da er als einziger Lehrer im untersten Stockwerk des Schlosses lebte, genoss er das Privileg eines eigenen Badezimmers, welches sonst nur dem Schulleiter zu Teil wurde.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand begann die geräumige Wanne, sich selbst mit aromatischen Zusätzen in allen Regenbogenfarben und angenehm heiß dampfendem Wasser zu befüllen. Im Licht schillerte das ganze Zimmer bunt.

Derweil rupfte Severus ruppig das Hemd aus seinem Hosenbund und knöpfte es auf. Als er mit den weißen Füßen aus den Säumen der schwarzen Hose glitt, hatten die dampfigen, warmen Düfte ihn bereits ein wenig beruhigt und langsam ließ er sich mit den schmalen Beinen voraus in das perfekt temperierte Vollbad gleiten. Dabei stellte er fest, das dies hier ein wirkliches Vergnügen war, welches er sich zu selten gönnte. Einen Gedanken daran, ob er dieses gegen das „Vergnügen" des Weihnachtsballs eintauschen konnte, verschwendete er nur kurz. Keine Chance, Dumbledore war viel zu dickköpfig dafür. Wohl die einzige Eigenschaft, die sie teilten.

Schließlich reichte ihm das Wasser bis zur Unterlippe, auch seine Haare schwebten vollends in der Schwerelosigkeit. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er fühlte sich gezwungen, wieder an die Nacht vor vielen Jahren zu denken. Die Nacht, als sein Jahrgang der jüngste zum Weihnachtsball gewesen war.

…

Die Vorweihnachtszeit war für Severus Snape schon damals keine schöne gewesen. Zumindest die ersten drei Jahre lang hatten seine zerstrittenen Eltern darauf bestanden, dass er nach Hause kam. Eigentlich nur zu dem Zweck, ihnen mit der erneuten Aussicht auf Zeugnisnoten „ohne gleichen", die er auch tatsächlich jeden Sommer mitbrachte, eine kleine Freude in ihren sonst eher düsteren und trostlosen Leben zu machen. Auch wenn sein Vater noch immer der Überzeugung war, Zaubereinoten seien Humbug und keinesfalls mit „echten Zensuren" zu vergleichen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte sein Sohn ein Wirtschaftler werden sollen, oder wenn er schon herum panschen musste, wenigstens in die Pharmazie gehen...

Dass er in Hogwarts in den Fächern, die ihm selbst völlig schleierhaft erschienen, wenigstens gut, wenn nicht sogar der beste seines Jahrgangs war, hielt Tobias Snape sich als einzigen Trost.

Im vierten Jahr hatte Severus es irgendwie geschafft, seine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, sie hätten mit sich ohnehin zu viel zu tun, um auch noch ihn zu ertragen. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte seine sonst in Abständen sehr klammernde Mutter eingewilligt. Bis heute hatte er die leise Ahnung, der Schulleiter habe bei seinem einzigen Hausbesuch zwischen der Dritten und Vierten einen Eindruck von seinen Lebensumständen bekommen. Von der geheuchelten Fürsorge seiner Mutter bis zur offenkundigen Missachtung seines Vaters. Womöglich war es nicht seine eigene, sondern viel mehr die Überzeugungskraft des (damals schon) alten Zauberers gewesen, die ihm von nun an jede überflüssige Heimreise ersparen sollte.

Eingestellt hatte Severus sich, damals 14 Jahre alt, also auf ruhige Wochen, die er so gut wie allein in der Bibliothek verbringen würde. Denn all seine liebsten Feinde, Potter und seine Anhängsel, würden über Weihnachten nach Hause, zu ihren liebenden Familien fahren.

Zwar würde auch Lily Evans sicher zu ihren Muggeleltern zurück kehren. Aber zum einen wünschte er es ihr, denn er kannte die beiden vom sehen und wusste, dass sie ganz anders waren als sein eigener Vater. Zum anderen beachtete sie ihn ohnehin immer weniger, suchte ihn in den Pausen nicht mehr auf und verbrachte die Wochenenden lieber mit ihren tumben, lauten Löwenfreunden von Gryffindor. Dabei begann es in Severus noch immer zu toben, sobald er sie sah. Sein Hals wurde trocken, seine Hände feucht. Die Welt stand Kopf. Manchmal glaubte er, einen Herzanfall zu bekommen, wenn er zusah, wie ihre warmen, dunkelroten Weinlaubhaare im Wind mit den letzten Blättern oder den ersten Schneeflocken tanzten. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er ihr auf dem verschneiten Schulgelände nach schlich, wie ein kleiner Junge immer genau in ihre Fußstapfen tretend. So konnte er ihren Gang nachfühlen und wie sie sich bewegte. Leicht und tänzerisch, so wie ein Reh.

Und unweigerlich fragte er sich, wie es wohl war, mit ihr zu tanzen. Eigentlich dachte er darüber schon nach, seit er von jenem Fest erfahren hatte, welches ihm wohl den Einstieg in die Ferien gründlich verderben würde. Der Ball. Ein klassischer Tanzabend, so wie er auch in den albernen Muggelmärchen ablief. Jungen fragten Mädchen, sprachen sie höflich und wagemutig an, baten um ihre Begleitung.

Alle Eigenschaften, die dieser dämliche Brauch erforderte, hatte Severus nicht. Er empfand das alles als fürchterlich albern. Einige seiner Zimmergenossen hatten bereits Listen voller Mädchennahmen aufgestellt, durchnummeriert von der Liebsten bis zur Notlösung.

Severus Snape aber kannte nur ein einziges Mädchen. DAS Mädchen. Sein Mädchen.

Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, andere zu versuchen. Nicht nur, dass er sich selbst als keine besonders repräsentative Partie einschätzte. Wenn er in den Spiegel sah, dann sah er genau das, was auch die anderen sahen. Den seltsamen, bleichgesichtigen, teighäutigen Außenseiter mit einer Nase wie ein gebrochener Rabenschnabel. Den Streber, dessen einzige Freunde in Ledereinbänden in der Bibliothek verstaubten und der mit 11 Jahren mehr böse Flüche gekannt hatte, als die Hälfte der Siebtklässler.

Welches Mädchen sollte sich schon mit jemandem wie ihm zeigen wollen?

Sicher nur dieses eine. Nur Lily, der seine Eigenheiten noch nie wirklich etwas ausgemacht hatten. Und dennoch konnte er sich in all seiner wissenschaftlichen Gewissheit nicht überwinden, sie zu fragen. Selbst dann, als sie ihm wieder ab und zu über die Schulter zulächelte. Nie hatte er das Glück, sie allein anzutreffen, stets war einer dieser Tunichtgute um sie herum und dann war sie sowieso mehr damit beschäftigt, Potter oder Black davon abzuhalten, mit dummen Scherzen auf ihn loszugehen.

Nichts als Wut kam beim Gedanken daran in ihm hoch und als es ihn einmal wieder überkam, auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zurück in die Kerker der Slytherins, da presste er einen Stapel voller seiner „Freunde" eng an seine Brust und biss, wütend über sich und diesen ganzen erbärmlichen Zustand, die Zähne zusammen. Dabei vergaß er ganz versunken, auf den Weg zu achten und mit einem vernehmlichen RUMMS lief er mit einiger Wucht gegen Lily Evans. Sie hatte ihn so sehr beherrscht und doch hatte er nicht auf sie geachtet...

Nun lagen die schweren wissenschaftlichen Wälzer um den sitzenden Snape herum verteilt und Lily stand erschrocken davor.

„Sev! Tut mir Leid, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen!"

'Das tust du schon lange nicht mehr...' dachte er verbittert und merkte erst durch ihren fragenden Blick, dass er wohl laut gedacht haben musste. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und suchte die Bücher zusammen, sich dabei immer wieder ungelegene Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht streichend.

„Ich war mit meinen Gedanken auch gerade woanders."

Als er aufsah, schenkte sie ihm ein allerliebstes Lächeln und Severus wollte gern auf der Stelle die Zeit anhalten, am liebsten so angelächelt sterben.

„Du fährst nicht nach Hause in den Ferien, was? Das freut mich für dich."

Kurz irritiert unterbrach sich Lily selbst, errötete sogar leicht beschämt.

„Eh, also ich meine... Du... dass du jetzt...nicht mehr..."

Severus hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.

„Schon klar. Und ja... ich bin auch froh."

Eine Weile lang standen sie sich einfach so gegen über und er bemerkte, wie sich auch in seinem Gesicht die Mundwinkel selbstständig gemacht hatten und seine Wangen empor kletterten. Das Mädchen legte ganz sachte den Kopf zur Seite, eine Welle roter Haare fiel ihr weich ins Gesicht, die grünen Augen glitzerten ihn jedoch noch immer warm an.

„Du solltest viel öfter lächeln, Sev. Dann würden auch noch mehr Leute deinen deinen guten Kern erkennen."

Wohlige Wärme brandete in Severus' Brust auf. Liebe. Nach außen gab er sich lediglich amüsiert:

„Kern? Ich bin doch keine Kirsche. Die Kirsche bist du hier, wenn überhaupt, Lily Evans."

Er brachte sie mit seinem trocken-bizarrem Humor stets zum lachen.

„Dann bist du eben ein... ein... Kürbis! Mit vielen guten Kernen!"

„Kürbis..."

Das Lächeln schien nie wieder aus seinem Gesicht weichen zu wollen.

„Also... soll ich dir jetzt mit den schweren Büchern tragen helfen, Kür-?"

„Lily, kommst du mit zum Quidditchfeld?", gellte die ungeliebte Stimme durch den Korridor.

„Potter.", platzte es beinahe etwas zu laut aus Severus heraus. Dass er auch immer stören, im genau falschen Moment auftauchen musste...

Das rothaarige Mädchen wandte sich um und nickte, ging schon halb auf ihn zu. Die Wärme in Snapes Brust wurde zu Hitze, Feuer. Er brannte vor Wut. Doch Lily drehte sich nur kurz nach ihm um, grinste nicht mehr ganz so lieb und zwinkerte:

„Bis dann, Kürbis du!"  
James an ihrer Seite prustete mit seinem dummen, dummen Blick auf ihm ruhend los.

„Wie hast du ihn genannt? Kürbis?"

Lily boxte ihn nur leicht in die Seite, „Das verstehst du nicht."

„Und ob! Bis dann, Schniefelus, du Kürbisfresse!", grinste er arrogant über seine Schulter. Trotz alledem tat Lily nichts dagegen, als dieser Mistkäfer seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Bevor sie in einen anderen Gang abbogen, hörte Severus noch, wie er fragte:

„Welche Farbe hat dein Ballkleid? Ich brauche noch ein passendes Hemd unter den Festumhang, damit wir abgestimmt..."

Dann verhallten die Worte.

Prustend tauchte der ältere Snape aus der Badewanne auf. Er schnäuzte das Wasser heraus, was ihm in seine Rabenschnabelnase geflossen war. Schniefelus. Langsam nahm er die Hand aus seinem Gesicht und betrachtete verloren ihre Innenfläche. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum er gar nicht erst zum Ball gegangen war. SEINE Partnerin hatte sich längst für einen anderen entschieden. Und durch Dumbledores soziales Engagement würde er jetzt dafür auch noch mit ansehen müssen, wie James Potters jüngeres Double über die Tanzfläche stolzierte. Noch gockelhafter als sein Vater, vermutlich.

Ruckartig erhob Snape sich aus dem kalt gewordenen Badewasser und hüllte sich in einen samtigen Bademantel. Ebenfalls ein sich-mal-etwas-gönnen-Geschenk von Dumbledore. Noch ein wenig tropfend trat er damit vor seinen Kleiderschrank. Kurz fiel sein Augenmerk auf einen etwas älteren Festumhang, in den silbrige und rötliche Garne eingewoben waren. Aber da es ihm nicht nach festlicher, sondern eher nach Trauerkleidung zu Mute war, folge er seinen Impuls und verhüllte seinen ganzen weißen Körper bis auf die Fingerspitzen und sein Gesicht in schwarzer Robe. Die mit einem Schwenk eines Zauberstabs getrockneten Haare hüllten Letzteres zudem noch in eine Art Vorhang. Er würde seinem verehrten Herrn Schulleiter sicher nicht noch den Gefallen tun, als adretter Vorzeigelehrer zu dessen Augenschmaus zu erscheinen, aufgetakelt wie eine alte Varietédiva. Anwesende Eltern der Schüler hin oder her, dafür würde der Alte schon Lockhart, diesen Affen bei Merlins Bart, zurück holen müssen.

Als Snape mit einem resigniert bis skeptisch wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck die große Halle betrat, war das Fest bereits in vollem Gange. Mindestens die so genannten Champions mit ihren Freunden und Begleitungen tummelten sich schon angeregt auf der Tanzfläche. Gemessenen Schrittes bahnte Severus sich seinen Weg an der Seite entlang, vor zu den Tischen der Lehrer. Dabei betrachtete er nicht unbeeindruckt die Verwandlung, die das Schloss bis zu einem verzauberten Eispalast gemacht hatte. Überall glitzerten Kristalle und reflektierten gefrorene Skulpturen den gewohnten Kerzenschein. Für seinen Geschmack war alles ein wenig kitschig geraten, doch die Zauberkunst, die dahinter steckte, war zweifelsohne ausgeklügelter denn je.

Gerade löste er seinen Blick von einem durch den Raum flatternden Paar Eisschmetterlinge und trat aus dem Dunkeln ins Licht, einem Tisch mit dem letzten freien Platz entgegen, da traf Dumbledores triumphierender Blick den seinen. Severus hob eine Braue. Der Genugtuung in den Augen des Schulleiters folgte offenbar eine Inspektion seiner Kleiderordnung...  
Kurz hielt Albus Dumbledore inne, dann machte er einen kurzen Wink mit der schmalen, beringten Hand, nickte sachte mit dem Kopf. Snape spürte verwirrt, wie er ihn zu verhexen schien. Irritiert blickte er an sich hinab.

Der alte Zauberer hatte ihn einfach so, ohne zu fragen magisch neu eingekleidet.

Sein Anzug schien nun aus schimmerndem, schwarzem Samt zu sein, die Manschetten, Gürtelschnalle und sogar die Nieten der spitz zulaufenden Schuhe blitzten in Slytherinsilber. Nur sehr vorsichtig, unsicher, ob er es sehen wollte, hob Snape nun auch seinen Umhang an. Im Innenschlag glänzte dieser in Slytheringrün, mit silbernen Nähten und über das Futter schlängelte sich gemächlich eine silbern gestickte, verzauberte Schlange.

Snape wusste erneut nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte und tat wieder einmal einfach nichts dergleichen. Er setzte lediglich seinen genervten, üblich düsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf und begab sich schweigend und ohne Einwände zu seinem Platz. Höflich. Vornehm. Es einfach durchstehen. Dumbledore hob seinen Kelch und prostete ihm zufrieden-feierlich zu. Er erwiderte mit einem Lächeln, als müsse er dabei eine Zitrone zerkauen.

Professor McGonnagall, welche bis auf einen weiten, weinroten Rock das Gryffindor-Pendant zu Severus' Kleidung trug, schmunzelte wissend ihrem Teller entgegen.

„Wie er sie dazu nur gebracht hat. Freiwillige Hilfsarbeit in Pomonas Gewächshaus?"

Der Jüngere behielt sein säuerliches Lächeln.

„Nachhilfe für ihre Schüler, Minerva."

Erneut hob er seinen Kelch und sich hassliebend vertrauensvoll anlächelnd stießen die beiden an.

„Ihre Frisur ist nach über 30 Jahren, die ich sie kenne, eine echte Überraschung. Sie kleidet sie, Professor."

Sie sah ihn an wie eine gütige Schleiereule. Erst jetzt bemerkte Snape erschrocken, dass ihm nicht die üblichen, halb wirren, halb öligen schwarzen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Hastig griff er sich in den Nacken, dieser alte verwirrte Kerl hatte doch nicht...

„Pschju..."

Erleichtert seufzte er auf, als er einen leicht angeflochtenen, besonders weichen und eleganten Zopf zu fassen bekam. Das konnte er verzeihen. (Als hätte er eine Wahl...)

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete er mit Minerva die tanzenden Schüler, unterhielt sich ein wenig über bildungspolitischen Pfusch und wie viel einfacher es die Lehrer in Frankreich hätten. Selbstverständlich nur, als die pompöse Madame Maxime gerade vom neben ihr nahezu zwergenhaft wirkenden Dumbledore übers Parkett geleitet wurde. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Schulleiter seine Tanzpartnerin an den tumben und schon fast ein wenig eifersüchtig wirkenden Wildhüter übergab. Mit seinem für sein Alter fast keck wirkendem Michelangelo-Engel-Lächeln schritt er nun auf Snapes Gesprächspartnerin zu, deren Augen sich sogleich noch eulenhafter erhellten. Snape nickte nur leicht und ließ die beiden Herrschaften ihres Weges tanzen. Er gönnte es Minerva. Sie war eine kluge Frau und eine der wenigen Personen des Kollegiums, die er über die Maßen schätzte. Auch, wenn sie diesem Proletarierhaus Gryffindor vorstand.

Lange saß Severus Snape, den Kopf in die linke Hand gestützt, mit den Fingern der rechten seinen Kelch hin und her drehend, an seinem Platz. Schüler und Lehrer gingen ein und aus und jedes Mal wenn er dieses James-double sah, sehnte er die späte Stunde und einhergehende Müdigkeit herbei. Bis er plötzlich unter den später dazu gestoßenen Elternteilen ein bekanntes Gesicht erblickte.

Noch länger wollte er nun nicht als einziger Lehrer am zugeordneten Tisch verharren. In einer flüssigen Bewegung erhob er sich, schob seinen Lehnstuhl mittels der Kniekehlen nach hinten und eilte mit seinem sachte um ihn herum wehenden Slytherinumhang durch die Halle, zu auf den großen, schlanken Mann, dessen weißblondes, gepflegtes Haar wie immer in sachten Wellen um sein erhobenes Haupt fiel.

Als Lucius Malfoy seinen alten Freund erblickte, ließ er seinen Kelch einfach auf der Stelle fallen, ignorierte das klirrende Geräusch hinter sich und schien in zwei großen Schritten den gebliebenen Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Severus fühlte, wie der lange Arm sich um ihn legte und presste seine Hände auf Lucius' Schulterblätter.

„Hallo Lucius...", brachte er beinahe emotionslos hervor, doch Lucius verstand und schmunzelte:

„Sev..."

Lange hatte Severus Snape keine Umarmung mehr zu spüren bekommen. Er erinnerte sich aber ohnehin stets an das Gefühl. Das warme, schützende Gefühl der weichen, warmen Hand dieses Mannes auf dem Rücken. Dieses Gefühl war es gewesen, was ihn schon in der ersten Klasse in Hogwarts aufgefangen hatte. Genau so hatte Lucius ihn gestreichelt, als er noch Vertrauensschüler und Snape gerade frisch nach Slytherin verwiesen worden war und... Lily Evans nicht.

In dem Moment, als die Bindung zu ihr zu bröckeln begonnen hatte, war dieses warme Gefühl da, was ihn darüber hinweg gestützt hatte.

Der immer schon ein wenig höhnische malfoysche Bariton holte ihn ins Jetzt zurück.

„Schick siehst du aus. Alles nur meinetwegen...?"

„Dumbledore!" erwiderte er nur sofort trocken, als wollte er den schwarzen Peter schnell weiter schieben. Willig ließ er sich von Lucius etwas aus dem Gedränge nahe des Haupteingangs dirigieren. Sie schlugen denselben schattigen Seitenweg ein, den auch Snape zum Lehrertisch gegangen war. Er lächelte. Vertrautheit.

„So so. Na wer hätte gedacht, dass der alte Tattergreis ein besserer Friseur als Schulleiter ist.", feixte der Blonde leise. Severus sah kurz genervt zu ihm hinüber. Über die Schule, über Politik und gut und böse zu diskutieren, danach stand ihm nun wirklich nicht der Sinn. Gerade hatte er doch noch das schöne Gefühl auf seinem Rücken genossen. Er seufzte daher vernehmlich und winkte demonstrativ Narcissa Malfoy, die gerade im Arm ihres groß gewordenen Sohnes tanzte und glücklich mit sich und der Welt aussah. So glücklich, wie sie nur mit ihrem Draco im Arm war, seit seiner Geburt.

„Deine Familie ist wieder vereint." versuchte er Lucius abzulenken. Alles, was Letzterer dafür übrig zu haben schien, war ein missbilligend geschnaubtes: „Cissy verwöhnt ihn zu sehr. Er sollte besser auf seine Dienste dem dunklen Lord gegenüber vorbereitet werden. Sie scheint zu zweifeln, glaubst du das?"

Snape verkrampfte sich unmerklich ein wenig, wandte ein: „Sie macht sich eben Sorgen. Ich habe gehört, gute Mütter tun so etwas..:"

Auch wenn dieser Kommentar trocken anklang, schien Lucius zu begreifen, strich ihm bedauernd noch etwas zärtlicher über den Rücken. Dabei strafte er beiläufig Igor Karkaroff, dessen Sitzplatz sie gerade kreuzten, mit einem Blick, dass Severus befürchten musste, das Wort VERRÄTER könnte dem Bulgaren wenig Später durch einen Hasszauber auf die Stirn gebrannt stehen.

„Lass uns lieber einen Spaziergang nach draußen unternehmen, Luc. Die Luft ist mir ohnehin zu stickig."

Dabei atmete er durch, hakte sich leicht bei Malfoy unter und führte ihn aus dem Tanzsaal, versuchte dabei Dumbledores Halbmondbrillengläserblick zu ignorieren.

„Sind dir zu viele Verliebte da drin, hm? Wie bei unserem ersten Ball..."

Der Blonde hakte sich noch etwas fester bei Severus ein, der ihn mit einem für die meisten Menschen wohl undeutbarem Blick bedachte. Lucius lächelte sachte.

„Verzeih mir. Ich wusste nicht, dass du da immer noch dran zu kauen hast, Sev."

„Hab ich nicht!", wandte der Angesprochene sogleich ein, während sie aus Hogwarts hinaus traten und die dünne Schneedecke mit ihren Füßen durchschnitten, immer gleichzeitig kleine Wolken aufwirbelnd. Der andere sah ihn ungerührt an und nickte nur huldvoll:

„Gut so. Sev, ich kann nichts dafür, dass die ganzen Mädchen auf MICH standen.", er machte eine ausschweifende Geste mit seinem Gehstock, „Ich sah einfach ZU gut aus, weißt du? Es war ein Elend!"

Gegen Ende seiner Ansprache wurde er fast theatralisch. Severus sah ihn an und kam nicht umhin, halb entnervt, halb amüsiert zu schmunzeln.

„Ja. Siehst du immer noch." Etwas besseres fiel ihm dazu nun wirklich nicht ein. Natürlich wusste Lucius genau, dass seine angesprochene Beliebtheit nie ein Problem für Severus dargestellt hatte. Er lebte gern außerhalb des Lichtkegels. Lucius hatte aber die unwahrscheinlich empathische Gabe (welche ihm sicherlich kaum jemand zutrauen wollte), Severus nie auf die wirklichen Probleme von früher anzusprechen. Er kannte sie, hatte sie mitbekommen. Hatte viele davon ein wenig durch Handauflegen (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes), einen schlechten Witz oder einen überheblich-ironischen Spruch gelindert. Manchmal spürte Severus noch heute, wie ihm das fehlte. Schlussendlich war es auch Lucius gewesen, der ihm den Abend des Weihnachtsballs vor so vielen Jahren erträglich gemacht hatte. Gleichzeitig gestatteten die spazierenden Männer sich, einen Moment in Erinnerungen zu tauchen...

Severus Snape hatte sich also am Abend des Weihnachtsballs im Schlafsaal in seinem Himmelbett eingewickelt und sich hinter einem der dicken Schmöker über Verteidigung gegen Sirenen und andere verführerische weibliche Fabelwesen verkrochen. Ab und an klangen Melodien und Stimmengewirr von der rauschenden Feier bis in die Kerker hinab. Er hatte es vorgezogen, auch das Festessen lieber entfallen zu lassen. So saß er mit knurrendem Magen und kalten Füßen alleine da, fest in dem Glauben, den grünen Augen von Lily Evans nie wieder entgegen treten zu können.

Lucius Malfoy erlebte seinerseits den Abend völlig konträr. ER hatte sich seit Wochen auf den Ball gefreut, war mit dem hübschesten Mädchen des Hauses und im vermutlich teuersten Fummel der Schule in die große Halle gegangen. Er genoss sogar bei einigen Lehrern hohes Ansehen, verhielt sich schon vor Beginn seines zwölften Lebensjahres wie ein stolzer Pfau. Und dennoch befand Severus Snape, dass dieser Lucius es verdiente. Denn anders als James Potter, sah er in ihm keinen Dummkopf. Lucius Malfoy war klug, charmant, gutaussehend, reich. Kurzum besaß er einige Eigenschaften, die auch Severus selbst gern inne gehabt hätte. Trotz der vielen Unterschiede, die augenscheinlich zwischen ihnen herrschten, hatte Lucius von Severus' erstem Schultag an ein wenig ein Auge auf ihn gehabt. Er hatte schnell erkannt, wie besonders und gleichzeitig wie allein dieser Junge zu sein schien. Er stellte ihn oft gezielt Leuten vor, versuchte, ihm Freunde des eigenen Hauses zu „vermitteln". Doch niemand außer ihm schien die Qualitäten des hakennasigen, ungepflegt wirkenden Jungen zu sehen. Und selbst als sich jeder von ihm abgewandt hatte, blieb Lucius' Interesse bestehen. Fast jeden Tag nahm er sich ein paar Minuten, um mit ihm zu sprechen, ihn zu beobachten, zu lernen, was ihn ausmachte. Er war schon immer hartnäckig gewesen. Im Umgang mit Menschen war er jedoch nie aufdringlich, umschlich jedes Fettnäpfchen wie eine Katze die Mausefallen. Diese Kombination machte Severus aufmerksam und bald kannte der deutlich ältere blonde Junge mehr seiner Geheimnisse, als seine eigenen Eltern es wohl hätten erahnen können.

Am Abend des Balls erklomm Lucius schon eine Stunde vor Ende der Festivität den Schlafsaal, denn er hatte so viel geredet, gelacht, gelästert und getanzt, dass es sich wie sechs Uhr am Morgen anfühlte. Ausgelassen gähnend streifte er sich den grünen Festumhang von den Schultern, während er mit einem Fuß die Tür öffnete. Er erwartete eigentlich, noch niemanden anzutreffen, war deshalb über Severus' Anwesenheit mehr als überrascht. Der sah nicht danach aus, als hätte er sehr viel zu lachen gehabt... Fragend drein blickend ging er auf sein Bett zu.

„Hey, Sev, schon im Bett? Hab dich oben gar nicht gesehen."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hob seine Rabenschnabelnase hinter dem Buch hervor und blickte Lucius scheinbar ungerührt aus dunklen Augen an.

„Das mag daran liegen, dass ich seit dem Mittagessen nicht mehr dort war."

Sein Gegenüber blinzelte zunächst irritiert, wollte dumm nachfragen, besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren und legte sich einfach neben Severus in sein Bett, tat so, als lese er mit.

„Evans war mit diesem Potter da. Nur am rumknutschen, die zwei."

„Ich weiß!" fauchte Snape, wollte am liebsten vergessen, was sich gerade ein Stockwerk über ihnen abspielte und starrte krampfhaft weiter auf die Buchseite.

„So? Na dann wär's ja gar kein schlimmer Schicksalsschlag für dich gewesen und du hättest doch kommen können. Oder kannst du ihr jetzt nie wieder unter die Augen treten?", sein Tonfall war ungleich theatralisch. Verärgert spürte der Jüngere sich erröten. Aus Lucius' Mund klangen seine eigenen Gedanken ihm dumm vor.

„Ich kann schlichtweg nicht tanzen. Und die Mädchen interessieren mich nicht sonderlich."

Sobald der Satz Severus' Lippen komplett verlassen hatte, formte sich auf Lucius' dieses unausweichlich charmante Lächeln und er rückte näher an sein Gegenüber heran.

„Ach Quatsch, Sev. Jeder kann tanzen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wärst durchaus anmutig. Und... wenn die Mädchen dich so stören...", er beugte sich ganz ungehemmt nahe zu seinem jüngeren Freund hinab, der ihn mehr als perplex ansah, „Dann tanz mit mir!"

„Bitte WAS?", rief Severus entsetzt aus, sah zu, wie Lucius sich aus dem Laken schälte und aufstand. Sein überhebliches Grinsen hatte eine begeistert-niedliche Note erhalten, die Snape prompt knallrote Kreise auf seinen sonst so blassen Wangen malte.

„Na los, hoch mit dir! Bist doch sonst nicht faul!"

Ungefragt wurden dem sonst so düster dreinschauenden Jungen Decke und Buch entzogen und ehe er sich versah, hatte der doch größere und deutlich stärkere Malfoy ihn hoch auf seine nackten Füße gehievt.

„Luc, das ist doch albern. Und ich kann-es-nicht. Und Musik haben wir auch keine!" machte Snape noch einen Rettungsversuch.

„Die Musik hörst du ja wohl von oben.", Lucius lächelte unbeirrt, „Alles andere mache ich dir jetzt vor."

Wieder wand der junge Snape sich in seinen Armen, da wurde er plötzlich etwas ruhiger, nahezu ernst angesehen. Lucius zog ihn fest an sich heran, bohrte seinen silbernen Blick in Snapes schwarzen.

„Hör zu. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen der dummen Evans nicht auf deinem ersten Ball tanzt! Also komm jetzt."

Ungewohnt sanft ergriffen die Hände des jungen Mannes Severus' Handgelenke und positionierten sie beide voreinander. Dabei hatte Ersterer eine derartige Akribie in den Augen, dass Snape sich gar nicht mehr zu widersprechen traute. Er beobachtete den anderen einfach bei den Vorbereitungen und war überrascht, als Lucius seinen Zauberstab hervor zog und flüsterte:

„ Ballere possumus!"

Es schien nichts weiter zu passieren, doch auf einmal... wusste Severus genau, was er zu tun hatte. Es war nicht so, als würde sein Körper von selbst tanzen, nein. Er hatte sich selbst voll unter Kontrolle. Jeder Muskel gehorchte ihm genau und weil er die richtigen Schritte aus Reflex zu können schien, war er plötzlich viel sicherer.

„Wie praktisch...", murmelte er noch in seinem Wissenschaftlerton, da schob sich die bekannte warme Hand bereits an seine nackte Seite, denn Severus stand nur in einer weiten Pyjamahose da, und die andere umfasste entschlossen die seine. Lucius' silberfarbene Augen glitzerten ihn an.

„Na dann los. Eins, zwei, drei, vier..."

Sie lauschten dem Rhythmus, der aus der großen Halle zu ihnen drang, ließen sich treiben und tanzten einfach. Perfekt führte Lucius den Jüngeren durch den Kellerraum, geschmeidig bewegten sie sich mal zueinander, mal voneinander weg, sogar Drehungen waren kein Problem, ein paar Mal hob Lucius ihn sogar sachte an. Barfuß, ein schwindelerregender Tango.

Dass Severus dabei gewissermaßen „Die Frau" war, kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. Einzig das warme, willkommene und gelöste Gefühl zählte. Lucius' magischer Erscheinung, seine wunderbare Ausstrahlung, ihre Vertraut- und Zweisamkeit. Noch nie und von da an nie wieder hatte er solche Nähe zu seinem anderen Menschen verspürt...

Natürlich hatte der Ball weitaus länger als bis Mitternacht gedauert. Und dementsprechend tanzten auch die beiden ungleichen Jungen bis es schon langsam hell wurde. Erst, als auch im Kerker der Slytherins das Licht des Tages durch das Wasser des Sees schimmerte und sich die ersten zu-Bett-Gänger ankündigten, hielten sie inne. Lange sahen sie sich einfach in die Augen, schwarz auf grau, Onyx auf purem Silber.

„Danke, Luc...", brachte Severus schließlich leise hervor. Der Ältere zwinkerte kurz und noch bevor die Tür zum Schlafsaal geöffnet wurde beugte er sich vor, zog den schmalen Körper Snapes an sich heran und drückte ihm einen weichen, kühlen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Ich danke dir, Sev. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Mit diesen schon fast ironisch wirkenden Worten verließ er den Raum. Severus sank auf sein Bett und warf den herein taumelnden Jungen den typischen finsteren Blick zu. Doch tief in seinem Inneren war eines dieser dümmlich-zufriedenen Grinsen gewachsen und kribbelte wild durch seinen leeren Magen.

…

Zeitgleich mit der endenden Erinnerungen stießen die beiden Männer auf eine Steinbank am See. Elegant wie eh und je winkte Malfoy mit dem Gehstock, in welchem sich sein Zauberstab verbarg, und der Neuschnee auf der Sitzfläche stob ehrfürchtig zur Seite. Ganz wie früher lümmelte Lucius sich breit darauf zurecht und sah Snape auffordernd an. Aber um sich ebenfalls zu setzen, hätte jener auf der engen Steinbank wohl mindestens zur Hälfte Lucius' Schoß in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Stattdessen hob er skeptisch eine Braue und bleib stehen.

„Was ist, Sev? Zierst du dich etwa?"

Wie so oft verschränkte Snape die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin noch nicht so alt, Lucius, nach diesen paar Schritten muss ich mich keinesfalls setzen."

Er schenkte Lucius ein selten kokettes Lächeln. Jener kräuselte die sonst ebenmäßige Stirn und stand mit einem elanvollen Schwung auf.

„Das nimmst du zurück! Ich bin nicht alt!"

Snape erwiderte, offenkundig amüsiert, dass Malfoy darauf ansprang:

„Nun... ÄLTER auf jeden Fall, Luc. ÄLTER."

Dabei war er recht unverhohlen auf seinen Freund zu getreten und tätschelte ihm leicht die Wange. Seine Haut war noch immer schön. Glatt, weiß, kühl. Und doch weich. Fast zu zart für einen Mann. Beide Augenpaare glommen kurz auf. Snape wollte die Hand sinken lassen, Lucius hielt sie fest. „Du würdest staunen, wie vital ich bin.", schnarrte er leise, warf kurz einen Blick zu den Fenstern der großen Halle, von wo aus die Musik bis zu ihnen tönte.

„Wie wäre es zur Auffrischung deines Gedächtnisses mit einem kleinen.. Tanz?"

Er zog den nur wenige Zentimeter kleineren, noch immer hageren Snape an der gehaltenen Hand näher. Dieser war längst kurz davor, zu schmelzen in seiner alten Hingabe, doch nach außen verriet er davon nichts.

„Deine Familie ist da drin, Malfoy.", flüsterte er düster... und wurde nur noch näher, schon da in die alte Tangohaltung gezogen.

„Und wir sind hier. Nur ein Tanz, Sev."

Der schlanke, doch männliche Körper schmiegte sich im Takt gegen seinen eigenen. Unweigerlich, etwas seiner Vernunft und Ernsthaftigkeit verlierend, lächelte er auf. Lucius erfreute sich daran sichtlich.

„Ja, schon besser. Kannst du es noch? Zeig doch mal..."

In diesem Moment merklich herausgefordert und so hin und weg von diesem Mann, gab Snape nach. Er führte einen Seitwärtsschritt und eine Drehung lang rasant, seine Augen blitzten, der Tangorhythmus klang in seinen Ohren und fast ein wenig übertrieben wirbelte er Lucius herum.

„Heute brauche ich dafür keinen Zauberspruch." Ich bin ohnehin schon verzaubert. Doch den letzten kitschigen Satz dachte er nur. Lucius führte den Tanz fort, weiter zum Seeufer und wieder zurück und grinste dabei.

„Den hast du auch damals nicht gebraucht."

Sie drehten sich. Snape trat an ihn heran, sah ihm tief in die Augen, verwirrt.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Kurz schmiegten sie sich eng aneinander, dann tanzten sie wieder wilder, Lucius kam um ein befreites Lachen nicht herum, seine Augen leuchteten.

„Placebozauber. Ich hab ihn mir ausgedacht. Hast du ihn nie nachgeschlagen? Er existiert nicht!"

Wieder zog der Blonde Severus näher, hob die Brauen und dann ihn an den Hüften an, wirbelte ihn kurz in der Luft und setzte ihn himmelsanft ab. Sie standen dicht, Nase an Nase.

„Das warst alles du.", hauchte er vibrierend, schob ihn schwungvoll nach hinten und fing ihn kurz vorm schneebedeckten Boden wieder auf, „Weil du nämlich doch tanzen kannst."

Sie lächelten. Und ein Lied lang tanzten sie sich die Wangen rot, bis Severus plötzlich nur halb gedreht wurde, eine vertraute Hand seinen Bauch entlang strich, er seinen Oberkörper schwungvoll vornüber warf und sich dann mit noch mehr Hingabe an den Mann hinter sich schmiegte. Tief und kehlig seufzte Lucius auf. Sie verharrten. Die schmale Hand glitt geschmeidig weiter, schob sich langsam unter den Hosenbund des gezauberten Anzugs. Ein Schauer durchrann Severus wie ein eiskalter Schluck Wasser.

„Luc... es ist falsch..."

Doch Lucius schien schon längst nicht mehr zu bremsen zu sein. Mit abermals zwei langen Schritten rückwärts war er mit Severus im Schlepptau wieder bei der Bank angelangt und ließ sich langsam darauf sinken. Sein Griff war unerbittlich und seine Berührungen an Snapes Schwachstellen so betörend, dass dieser sich einfach mitziehen und in seinem Schoß um 180° drehen ließ, bis sie, Angesicht zu Angesicht aufeinander saßen. Severus sah die Augen seines Freundes glitzern vor Verlangen. Und ihm selbst ging es nicht besser.

„Jetzt, Sev. Jetzt sind nur wir zwei hier."

…

„Und der Kraken", raunte Snape noch, bevor er sich nach vorn beugte und nach Jahren des Verzehrs seine Lippen auf den weichen, kühlen Mund legte. Beiden Kehlen entrann dabei ein Stöhnen der Erlösung. Dieser Kuss schien ihre tiefsten Instinkte, ihren innigsten Willen zu verwirklichen. In Sekunden umschlangen die beiden Magier sich mit ringenden Umarmungen, rieben energisch mit den Händen über Arme und Rücken des jeweils anderen. Lucius packte gierig die Oberschenkel seines Freundes und presste sie fest an seine Flanken. Ihre Körper drückten sich aneinander, sie scheinen mit den Mündern und Hüften weiter zu tanzen, heftig, leidenschaftlich. Und dabei so sinnlich und hingebungsvoll, wie sonst nie in ihren Leben. So sehr Severus die frische Kühle an Lucius' Lippen faszinierte, so hingezogen fühlte jener sich zum vulkanheißen, lustvollen Mund des wenige Jahre Jüngeren. Schließlich fand eine der ebenso heißen Hände ihren Weg in die seidigen blonden Haare und raufte sich liebevoll, lüstern und vernarrt durch sie hindurch, hielt sich aber nahezu verzweifelt darin fest, als Lucius mit einen gezielten Griff die Hosen beider Männer öffnete und seine Hüfte gegen Severus' aufbäumte, um sie beide gleichzeitig bis zu den Kniekehlen zu entblößen. Über sie fiel wie ein schützendes Zelt der Slytherinumhang mit der silbernen Schlange...

Ihre weißen Schenkel und Hüften trafen zusammen und Severus Snape glaubte, allein von diesem Gefühl komplett den Verstand zu verlieren. Seine Miene war noch immer nahezu verbissen, wie bei einem Raubtier auf der Jagd stieß er hungrig seine gefletschten Zähne gegen Lucius' Mund. Doch dieser war in der Lage, Severus zu lesen wie eines seiner Bücher und verfolgte mit Spannung, wie sein Gesicht sich in der Lust verzerrte, je mehr er seine Schenkel für Lucius zu öffnen begann.

Jetzt küssten sie sich immer wieder, im Sekundentakt, schmiegten ihre Gesichter aneinander. Severus' Stimme wurde immer öfter hörbar, als er eigenhändig die längst heiß pochende Erektion des anderen Zwischen seine Beine und schließlich auch in seinen Hintern, zu seinem Eingang führte. Lucius hatte den Kopf schon leicht in den Nacken gelegt und stemmte die Hüfte etwas nach oben, drang langsam, aber bebend vor Erregung in seinen Schützling aus Schultagen ein, ließ sich genüsslich von ihm empfangen und auch willig in den Hals beißen, als er ein wenig zu heftig die letzten Zentimeter bis zum Anschlag überwand...

Der Schnee fiel mittlerweile wieder und umweht von Wehen aus weißen, glitzernden Eiskristallen saßen sie beiden Zauberer und vereinten sich inniger als es jeder Orden des Phönix und jedes dunkle Mal, jeder Schwur es jemals könnte.

Bald schon sank Severus völlig auf seinen Freund hinab, der kurzer Hand das Haarband seines Gegenübers löste und genussvoll an den duftigen und kein bisschen fettigen schwarzen Haaren roch, die ihm wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht fielen.

Die Ekstase wuchs immer weiter, die Hüften der beiden Männer bewegten sich unaufhörlich und immer schneller zueinander, als wollten sie ganz und gar und wahrhaftig eins werden. Auch das lustvolle Stöhnen der beiden fand einen Rhythmus und kurz kam es beiden wie für die Ewigkeit vor, bis Lucius diesen einen Punkt traf.

Er sah selbst im Halbdunkel vor sich, wie die schwarzen Augen sich weiteten, er genoss den tiefen, inbrünstigen Seufzer, den Severus von sich gab, als er auf ihn kam. Erst als das hemmungslose Zucken seines Beckens langsam nachließ, umfasste Lucius noch einmal seine Hüfte und stieß einige Male fest in ihn, bis auch er selbst eher seufzend als schreiend, den Körper durchgebogen wie ein Kater, kam.

…

Minuten lang verharrten sie so. Aufeinander, gegeneinander, ineinander, beieinander. Ihre Herzen rasten noch lange im selben Takt. Der eisige Wind fuhr ihnen durch die Haare, versponn blonde und schwarze Strähnen und blies ihnen die Köpfe frei. Frei von allem. Zusammen allein.

Irgendwann erlosch das Licht der großen Halle und die Musik hörte auf zu spielen, während Severus ihnen mit einem geflüsterten „Lumos" leuchtete und Lucius sie mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs säuberte. Anziehen tat er sie lieber von Hand. Langsam. Zärtlich.

Ganz ruhig und entspannt saßen sie auf der Bank beieinander. Lucius flocht Severus' Haar wiederum in den edlen Zopf, um alle Beweismittel zu vernichten. Dabei entglitt ihm ein Seufzen:

„Ich hasse es, dass du hier eingesperrt bist. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, jemand würde dich verraten und du kämst zu uns zurück. Raus aus dieser Schule. Weg von diesen Scharlatanen."

Severus lächelte nicht mehr. Er dachte an Lily, ihren und Tod und sein Versprechen an Dumbledore. „Früher oder später wird meine Identität schon aufgedeckt werden... hoffentlich mit einem nicht zu großen Paukenschlag."

Der Zopf war fertig. Snape drehte sich um und blickte Malfoy fest in die Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass Lucius es bald schon verstehen würde und Einsicht hatte. Die Seite wechseln würde.

„Und wenn alles vorbei ist, dann werden wir noch mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen, als früher.

...

Versprochen!"


End file.
